From one lady lover to another
by Jjharris2614
Summary: Korra and Asami seek coming out advice from none other than Aang's only daughter, Kya


A/N: Hey guys! Been a minute, right? Well I'm back and happy to be sharing some new stuff with you all. Well that and adding so some of my old seemingly forgotten stories (to those following 'Finding Lucy', expect some new stuff real soon). This idea for a one shot came to me one day during one of my many Korrasami thought rants. It's short, sweet, light and fun. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. As always.

* * *

"Asami, stop," Korra laughs while trying to push her girlfriend away from her neck. "We can't announce to people that we're dating if they already know because of you kissing on my neck all the time." Asami nods against the Avatar's neck before placing one last long kiss along her jaw line and sucking so hard that cause Korra to moan and lean further into it. Then she steps away. Korra groans.

"Better?" she says smiling.

"Yes," Korra responds rubbing her neck with one hand but looks at her curiously when she notices the big grin on Asami's face. "And no. Depends."

"On what?"

"Why are you smiling so much?"

"No reason at all," Asami bites her lip, stifling a laugh. "We were going to see Kya, yes? Let's go." She offers her hand and Korra looks at it briefly before taking it and interlacing their fingers.

"Yes. Let's go." The pair takes the uncommon opportunity to walk hand in hand through Air Temple Island to the bungalow where Kya has been staying during her most recent visit.

######

They find the waterbender outside behind the bungalow doing what Korra explains to Asami as waterbending stretches.

"Every bending style has its own ways of moving the body. Without the proper stretches, one could hurt themselves before they even bend," Korra says. Asami nods. She may not be able to bend but she does understand the importance of good body maintenance when it comes to fighting. They watch as Kya shifts from one side to the other, bending at one knee and stretching the other out.

"For an old lady, you sure are pretty flexible," Korra says suddenly, causing Asami to snatch her hand away.

"Korra!" she says. "Seriously?"

"Well for the Avatar," Kya says standing up out of her stretch, "You might really need to work on your entrances. Letting your guard down like that is dangerous." Kya turns around to face the pair and before Korra can respond, she's hit in the back by a blast of water and knocked face first to the ground. Asami gasps and Kya cracks her neck and smiles. "Told you."

Korra huffs and pushes herself off the ground. "So that's how you're gonna play today?" she says. Noticing the look in both her girlfriend's and Kya's eyes; Asami knows a sparring match is inevitable. And she knows to never get in the way of two pro waterbenders. Like her father used to say, "It's the fastest way to end up drowned."

"I am not going to get involved in this," she says stepping back. Korra, staring down the older waterbender, shakes out both her arms, brings them both to her face in her starting sparring position and watches as Kya does the same.

"First one down is the loser," Korra states flexing her muscular arms both as a show of strength but also for viewing pleasure of her girlfriend who stands just feet away from her.

"And loser gets to take Meelo to the doctor tomorrow."

"What?"

"He's been extra gassy lately and since Pema and Tenzin are busy helping with the reorganization of the Air Nomads and the reconstruction of Republic city, they asked me to take him. So if you lose; you get it the pleasure," Kya suggests. Both Korra and Asami wince at the thought of dealing with a more gaseous Meelo for a whole day but Korra never backs down from a challenge. No matter how high the cost. Especially in her native element. Kya wasn't going to stand a chance.

"Agreed?" Kya asks.

"Let's do this," Korra responds.

######

"Looks like all that time as the Avatar has made you a bit sloppy as a waterbender," Kya says, extending her hand downward to Korra.

"No," she reaches up, takes her hand and Kya helps pull her up, "my parents just always told me to respect my elders," Korra says with a smug grin.

"Even when you've been beaten, you're still cocky as ever." Korra just shrugs and wipes the dirt off her back and butt and waterbends the water out of her clothes until she's completely dry. "So I know you two didn't come here to spar with an old lady like me, as much fun as it was to beat the Avatar in a match." Korra rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. "So what really brings you two to see me?"

Korra sighs and looks back at Asami who is sitting on the bottom stair to Kya's bungalow. Asami nods, stands up and walks over to the stand next to her girlfriend.

"Well you see the thing is," Korra starts, "about a month ago we went to the Spirit world to take a break from all the chaos and destruction that Kuvira caused."

"Yes. Tenzin may have mentioned it," Kya says, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well while we were gone, something," she looks at Asami who gives her a smile of encouragement, "happened." She reaches out and takes Asami's hand in hers. Kya notices the action, looks at their hands and then back up. And smiles.

"So that's what you came to tell me? That you two are together?" she asks the girls.

"Pretty much," Korra says timidly.

"Did you really think that I didn't know?" Both Asami and Korra shrug and then nod.

"We were kind of hoping to keep us a secret until we told everyone," Asami admits and Kya bursts into a loud laugh that reminds Korra of Katara. Like mother; like daughter.

"See that plan would have been full proof had not been for the gigantic love bite on Korra's neck," she says pointing. Korra yelps and quickly turns to face Asami.

"I-i-i-what?" She stutters as Asami tries not to laugh.

"I, - um-, "Asami starts but Korra runs to a nearby window before she can get out what she wanted to say. She and Kya laugh as they watch Korra use the window as a mirror to scan her neck. It doesn't take long before she spots the very conspicuous and very red love bite right along the right side of her jaw.

"Seriously!" she yells and a strong gust of wind blows between her and the other two.

"Hey now, calm down there little miss Avatar," Kya says calmly, "It's not that big of a deal. I'd just cover it up before you go talking before any crowds or around Tenzin and the boys. Not unless you're okay with a bunch of nosey people asking questions?" Korra takes 3 deep breaths before the wind dies down and she turns back to the women.

"I don't like you anymore," she says to Asami, who smiles, shakes her head and crosses her arms.

"I don't believe you at all," she says. Korra tries to maintain her frustrated pout but it rapidly turns into a smile when she sees the look on her girlfriend's face. There was no way she could stay mad at her.

"How people don't know you two are dating is shocking," Kya says and it snaps Korra and Asami out of their personal sphere. "You both are just too adorable." The pair blushes and Korra pushes her hair out of her face. "So you never really answered my question."

"Which one?" Korra asks.

"Why come to me? Do Mako and Bolin know?" Both the girls shake their heads. "So why me first?"

"Because we figured that since you likely went through the same thing before, you'd be able to help us with telling Tenzin and the others about - us," Korra explains.

"Oh," Kya nods. "Well you do know that it's not very uncommon for 2 women or 2 men to be in romantic relationships?"

"Well yes. We know. There were at least 3 couples I knew of in the southern water tribe when I was growing up. Not to mention you and Lin."

"And I've had a few girlfriends before," Asami says.

"You have?" Both Kya and Korra ask. Asami nods like the information she shared was common knowledge.

"Yes. One when I was 14 and one not too long ago. I already told you," she says to Korra, who tries to hide her jealousy but Asami can easily recognize the signs. Tight jaw. Clenched fist. Arched eyebrow.

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did. I sent you a letter about it when you were away for those 3 years."

"I never got that letter." Asami sighs.

"Well I sent it. I wonder what hap-"

"So this happened when I was gone?"Korra interrupts.

"Korra. Sweetie. You left for 3 years. Life didn't stop just because you were gone. And it was a short thing. Only lasted for a few months."

"A few months?" Kya watches as the couple converses back and forth and it made think of her first serious girlfriend. Which coincidentally was also Tenzin's first ex-girlfriend. All the jealousy she used to feel whenever she found out about all of her girlfriend's exes. So she understands the evident redness in Korra's face.

"Yes. Just few months. I met her about a year after you were gone. She was strong. Hot headed. A watebender. She reminded me so much of you and I guess I was trying to find comfort in someone while you were gone." Korra starts pacing. "But then you sent me that first letter and after a few days, I knew she was little more than a place holder. So I ended it."Korra stops and sighs. "You are it for me Korra. I hope I'm alone in that thinking?"

"Of course not. You know that," Korra agrees.

"We both have past lovers. One that crosses over between the both of us," Korra laughs. "So can we put this behind us?" She walks over to her girlfriend and pulls her in by the shoulders. Korra looks up, which she hates because she hates that Asami is taller than her, and slowly smiles.

"Yeah. Okay," she says leaning into Asami and resting her head on her shoulder.

"Great," Asami lifts Korra face by her chin and kisses her languidly.

"Okay, this is all good and all but besides giving you both relationship help, is there anything else specific you want from me? Besides to help you tell Tenzin," Kya interrupts. The couple separates and blushes.

"Sorry Kya. But that's the thing. That's it. Tenzin is always concerned about whatever step I make with my public appearance," Korra says.

"It does need some work," Kya says.

"Like where?"

"Like not getting into fights at council meetings?" Asami chimes in.

"Raiko has been such a thorn in my side for years and it wasn't much of a fight," Korra says.

"You picked him up by the back of his shirt and slammed him face first on the table. In front of everyone of any importance," Asami corrects, shocked at how nonchalant her girlfriend appears when discussing her most recent attack on the President of Republic city.

"Like I said; not much of a fight," Korra says with a smile that both Asami and Kya can't tell is confidence or arrogance. Probably both.

"Regardless, like I said. I do think that you do need some major help with your public appearance but I don't think that announcing that you and Asami are dating will create as much of a stir as you think it will. People like different here a lot more than you realize."

"So you don't think Tenzin will have a problem?"

"As long as you don't talk about kissing or anything remotely sexual around him, I'm sure you'll be fine. He likes to think of everyone around him as children and anything that challenges that around him makes him very uncomfortable."

"Thanks Kya," Korra and Asami say together.

"Always happy to help a young couple find their way."


End file.
